


guilty pleasure

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Javic has a twenty-first century guilty pleasure.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i love javic thane. okay?

He didn’t mean to nor should he have, but the young Welshman lying in Javic’s bed is his guilty pleasure, the bad addiction he picked up on what was meant to be a one-off mission to 2005 London.

Javic had finished his work – a well-targeted assassination against someone who could have been the next prime minister – and found the nearest pub, where the nearest stranger had turned out to cute and wearing a well-cut suit. Ianto’d been moping his failed date with a woman named Lisa, and judging by Ianto’s drunken spiel, Lisa is either the kindest woman to ever exist in the twenty-first cebtury or – as Javic’s leaning towards – Ianto hasn’t known much kindness throughout his young life. Sad, blue eyes and a witty, if sometimes underwhelming sense of humor was right up Javic’s alley, and he’d soon found himself in bed with Ianto.

Except the next morning, after Javic had returned to the Time Agency in the fifty-first century, leaving Ianto dozing in a rather squalid flat in London, he’d been haunted by those sad blue eyes ever since.

He keeps finding himself come back to 2005 London over and over and _over_ again, like he’s pathetically stuck in a time loop. He might as well be, because every time, he goes to break free of Ianto’s gravitational pull, he catches a glimpse of those gorgeous, blue eyes, and he’s caught up again, tethered to 2005 London against his will, tethered to Ianto Jones despite knowing better.

Javic can’t break free, can’t get himself to safety, because _fuck,_ he thinks he loves him. He thinks he loves Ianto Jones, the man he knows will be his downfall.

And as Javic turns to study the young man lying in this bed in this flat that is not his own, he secretly thinks he wouldn’t mind losing it all for Ianto.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
